clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Darktonian Pie War/Story Structure
This page is a planning page for the Pie war. It outlines what has to be written, in what chapter, and which chapter. If you would like to add a bit to the story, add it under a bullet point. DO NOT POST SECTIONS OF THE STORY, ONLY OUTLINES. Chapter Sixteen *The Epic Battle for South Pole City-- South Pole City is under attack by the evil forces of Darktan! The Ternville Air Force has gone to the state of Eastshield to aid them, and end up fighting a horde of Icarus. Meanwhile, Mayor McFlapp is frantically searching for the Lithium Improbability Drive in his messy office while commanding the Bureau of Fiction against an attempt to change the war's outcome by the Bureau of Entropy! After some majestic battling by South Pole City, the Mayor finally finds the LID, brings it to the battlefield, and tries to turn it on. Before he can arrive, he is attacked by the Icarus. The drive plummets downward and falls into the flippers of Darktan. Tails6000 becomes his super form, and bellows, "THE CAKE IS A LIE!". The LID resets itself, releasing Improbability Energy into Darktan's Army. This causes the TARDIS' time lock to lift, and the Prophecy heroes to arrive in Ternville. Chapter Seventeen *Darktan launches an attack on Ternville to destroy the Narrator's organ, and Chub777 enters the war. *Willy the Penguin enters the war, and somewhere in the story fights off Metal Explorer from using the Eclipse Cannon. Chapter Eighteen South Pole City's forces move out of the city and decimate Darktan's forces with their superior equipment and numbers. Darktan has no choice but to become the Maledict in order to win. Meanwhile, the Prophecy Heroes find the HP water and become the Brilliance. They then sense the Maledict at the battle and fly towards South Pole City. The tides are turned, but just when it seems the Good Guys are doomed, the Brilliance rushes to the rescue. Mayor McFlapp realizes that he has forgotten something very important and goes back to his office in Ternville to retrieve it. Chapter Nineteen The Maledict nearly finishes the Brilliance, even causing it to transform back into the three Prophecy heroes, but Mayor McFlapp comes back with a Deletion Missile and throws it to Luce, who fires it at Darktan. Since Deletion Missiles are indestructible, even if they are exposed to dragon fire, the Missile impacts the Maledict and causes it to transform back into an extremely weak Darktan (Darktan himself is too powerful for a normal Deletion Missile to fully delete, so the Missile only deleted the form and existence of the Maledict). Darktan wakes up, and realizes that global conquest, like Mabel once said, is utter foolishness, and turns back to the side of good. However, the Amulet has other plans. When the Deletion Missile deleted Darktan's Maledict form, it caused a major rip in time and space, which in turn caused a disturbance in the void that held Opcaus. This disturbance is enough for Opacus to escape, and he makes the Amulet possess Darktan. Antarctica is still not rid of the Amulet's evil. Meanwhile, Mayor McFlapp calls on Ned and Natalie to devise yet another scheme.... Category:Community